Shinigami's Scythe Preview
by RubyCrucifix
Summary: Preview to ISxVP story! When Aisha's family walks into an old amusement park, CRAZY stuff happens and now Aisha is forced to work for the Spirit King and earn money to pay off the fine, or else their lives go bust. Problem is? She only has 3 months to earn 500,000,000 ED. Forcing her to take the best paying, but most deadly job, Shinigami hunting. A forogtten memory is remembered.


**RC: Ok kids, so here I am with a preview for another story that I plan to do! Shinigami's Scythe! I sort of based this story on a bit of **_**Spirited Away **_**with a hint of the Vocaloid song, **_**Karakuri Burst**_**. Like my preview for **_**S: IN- Secrets: Innocent Night**_**, more reviews= chance of me uploading a couple of more preview chapters! **

**Aisha: So this is the IS x VP fanfic? **

**RC: Yup :D**

**Ara: Am I going to be a bitch?**

**RC: You won't let that go, will you?**

**Ara: I was scarred for life… Q.Q **

**RC: *Sighs* You won't be a bitch**

**Ara: THANK YOU!**

**RC: You'll be a ditz**

**Ara: Q.Q**

**RC: So yeah! There's not much left to say except, Desuchi, if you're reading this, I'll be starting on the collab right after this! O^O Oh, and after this preview, cometh the IS x CN preview, and once the previews are done, I'll be posting a 2 week or so poll so you guys can vote which story you want me to start up first! During that time the poll's going, I'll be working on my other stories! =w= Ok, classes now…**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Elsa- Saber Knight**

* * *

Shinigami's Scythe

* * *

"Hell stone!" I cried and flung my arm out, conjuring a jagged stygian black stone that spun around rapidly; tearing up the earth. Smirking, he dodged it and lunged at me, flinging his left arm behind him and conjuring a silver-rimmed sword of blood red from a flash of sunlight gold.

"Take this." He whispered softly and lunged forward, disappearing in a flash; in his place were three shimmering, translucent, golden swords that streaked towards me. Hastily, I teleported out of the way and swung my ax-staff out in front of me. Just in time to block a sword strike from his ebon blade.

**CLANG!**

Our weapons collided in a shower of sparks. With narrowed crimson eyes, he slowly pushed my trembling frame back. "Kuh!" I gasped and teleported backwards, just as he swung his other sword forward, causing it to whiff completely. "ANGKOR! PHANTOM BREATHING!" I cried and summoned Angkor, who appeared in a flash of violet; unhinging his jaws and spewing out an orb of pulsating shadow energy that emitted several destructive shockwaves.

"Huah!" He yelped as he was thrown into the dark emerald bushes, rustling them; the faint snapping of twigs filling the air. Following up to my advantage, I whipped my arm out in front of me.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" I screamed ardently and conjured several pulsating orbs of ruby light, which beamed out into several thin laser beams that burned holes through the trees, setting the bushes on fire, and the stray beams, hitting the wall and scorching it. The acrid stench of burnt stone combined with the smoky smell of burnt wood, permeated the air, nauseatingly strong, causing my vision to distort as stinging tears welled up in the corners of my eyes.

Brushing a couple of tears away from my eyes to clear my vision, I shadowed my eyes with one hand and observed the burning bushes, the crackling of the flames breaking up the hushed silence that had overtaken the area in place of the explosions and clanging of the weapons.

One down, this should help pay my fine and get my parents and my normal life back.

After standing there for what seemed like a nerve-wracking eternity; I sighed and nonchalantly swung my ax-staff over my shoulder. "Let's go Angkor…" I mumbled and shot a glance at Angkor, who was now hovering next to me, frenetically flapping his tiny violet bat wings to stay afloat.

"Yes," He replied in a surprisingly deep voice (I might've been for him for quite a while, but I still expected a squeak out of him). Slowly shaking my head, I shot one last glance at the burning view and gradually walked away from it, not bothering to look back.

Angkor, abruptly froze dead in his flight, with an alarmed expression on his face. Catching sight of his expression made my own eyes grow wide. "What's wrong?" I enquired breathlessly and clasped my hand over my heart. Angkor glanced at me desperately.

"Conjure Mana Shield. NOW." My jaw dropped and I gaped at him incredulously. "Wha-?" I managed to get part of one word out of my mouth. "DO IT. NOW!" He screeched and started to frantically flap his wings up and down, propelling himself higher. I huffed indignantly, but I did as I was told.

"Mana shield…" I murmured in an inaudible whisper and held my ax-staff out. It flashed a soft, baby-blue light before fading and summoning a shimmering barrier of sky blue around me.

"BLADE RAIN!"

"Say what?!" I yelped loudly and shot several wild looks around, looking for _him_.

**THWAM!**

A giant blade of cerise and ebon dropped down right next to me, narrowly avoiding turning me into an Aisha ka-bob. "…!" I took a nervous step backwards and held my weapon out in a combative stance, ready to take on anything or one that tried to ambush me.

"Look out!" Angkor screamed and sky-rocketed upwards. My eyes snapped open wide as the giant sword from the sky suddenly split open and summoned a flurry of gold-rimmed swords with a crimson blade; a stormy, bloody rain.

**THWAM! THWAM!**

The blades slammed into my shield with sickening force, sending me flying backwards and into a tree; my head crashing into the rough, tree bark with a sickening _crunch_. A hot pain exploded in the base of my skull and a red nova exploded throughout my vision. I felt all strength flee my body as my vision flickered and slowly faded to black. Something hot and sticky trickled down my spine, and I felt dizzy and nauseous, like I was about to throw up after riding a wild rollercoaster.

As I faded into the void, I saw a blurry red and black blob slowly walk towards me.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Ron screeched from behind my vision as I stared out the grimy window of the orphanage, longingly staring at a glimmering toy store. The windows bedecked with colorful goods, and plush, oversized teddy-bears. From my view, through both sets of windows, I could see a young girl, dressed in pink ribbons and frills laughing with an older woman (Presumably her mom) as an older man (Most likely her dad) made a fool of himself with a toy guitar.

Wistfully sighing, I placed my pale, tiny, dirt-streaked hand against the window, enviously staring at the girl, wishing that I had what she had.

Pretty clothes, a warm place to call her own, ribbons, good meals, and loving parents that would look after her and give her hugs; right before lightly pecking her on the forehead and reading a bedtime story, then they'd tuck her into her warm bed with plush blankets and pillows, and walk out the room; whispering "Good Night" one more time, and flipping the lights off.

I wanted that…

I wanted that so badly…

"You jerk! Give it back!" Ron screeched again. I cringed as I heard several muffled _thump _followed by a _crash_. "Shut up!" Yuffa hollered back. Groaning softly, I turned in one deliberate motion to see the burly Ron and diminutive Yuffa duking it out over a bucket of art supplies. "What in all El is going on in here?!" I heard our caretaker, Anne cry out her question from the other side of the battered wooden door.

**SLAM!**

Everyone in the recreation room jumped slightly as Anne came hurtling into the room, a feather duster in one hand, her pink hair a frizzy mess, and her cerulean eyes narrowed as she glowered vehemently at Yuffa and Ron, who were frozen in their position, both pairs of hands on each side of the supply box; several books and mangled art papers littering the floor.

Rolling my eyes, I slowly walked out of the Rec room, not wanting to have to hear Anne give the pair of nimrods the usual lecture about sharing, and being nice, and all that lovely, fluffy crap nobody ever follows.

_Just stay? Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki_

An unfamiliar male's voice sang as I walked down the hall, my fingers lightly tracing the dusty, faded patterns of the peeling wallpaper as I walked. My ears perking up, I walked closer to the sound of the music, as if hypnotized by it.

_Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo_

_Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara_

_Kireina aka ni somaru yubi_

_Kowashite Kowashite_

_Tarinai yo? Ta Ri Na I_

_Mitasarenai hakai-shoudou_

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante_

_Shosen wa suterareta karakuri_

_"NANNO TAME NI TSUKURARETA NO?" tteiu sore_

_Oshiete yo?_

Mesmerized, I followed that voice to a small room with a large window, a flowering potted plant perched in the corner. It's large, pink petals a shock of color that clashed in an almost garish way with the sad, drab, muted colors of the orphanage. Sitting in the middle of the room, with legs crossed, was a young boy, around my age, staring out the window as he sang. He had thick crimson hair done into a spiky ponytail and was clad in a ratty red shirt and donning a pair of faded black shorts.

He must've heard me coming because suddenly, he stopped singing and froze up. Turning to me in an almost timid way, he looked at me curiously with wide, deep ruby eyes, and an awkward silence overtook us.

Finally, I decided to break it. "Nice singing there…" I said airily and fiddled with the skull hairclip- the one thing I inherited from my dead parents, not expecting a reply from him. So it was much to my surprise when, at those words, the crimson-haired boy dropped his curious, wide-eyed, and timid look in favor of a wide, crooked grin. "Thanks! Uh… what's your name?" He asked and cocked an enquiring eyebrow at me.

I chuckled softly and walked over to him, holding out my hand. "I'm Aisha, and your's?" I enquired right back at him. His eyes fluttered shut as he widened his grin and stood up, gripping my hand in an iron death grip that cut off all circulation.

"Eh heh… I'm Elsword, I just arrived here about two hours ago with my older sister."

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! I hope you enjoyed this preview of Shinigami's Scythe**

**Aisha: I'm not seeing the **_**Spirited Away **_**influence here :L**

**RC: You'll most likely see it the next preview, providing I get any reviews on this :3 Does anyone here care to guess to what song Elsword was singing?**

**Elsword: It's kind of obvious, it's - *Mouth duct-taped by RC***

**RC: Let the audience guess! :O But yeah… uh what else is there to say? Oh yeah! Other pairings!**

**Aren x Elsa (Duh)**

**Raven x Rena**

**Chung x Eve x Ara (HAREM! CHUNG YA' JERK! XDDDD) **

**Oh and just to let you know, this preview is extremely scattered, everything will be out of order, even if it makes sense to you, what's apparently happening here is not really what's going on! So uh… remember to R&R! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***_  
_


End file.
